Goge
Goge (ゴーゲ Goge) also known as Gauge in the English version, is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest “good” dôji seated below Ultimo. Appearance Even by the standards of the other dôji, Goge is a robot of enormous physical proportions in both height and build. He has harsh facial features consisting of long dark hair, roughly tied back, and large dark transparent extensions that frame both of his eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a light waistcoat, composed out of fur and left open, and a light hakama, that is tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of darker fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the lightly colored images of a triangle and two tusk-like protrusions at either side. Outwardly, two large mechanical and angular gauntlets, each with large holes present in the arm sections, belies the fact that he isn't human. In his present day human form, Goge wears a light-colored sweatsuit with no shoes when training with Hibari. Robot Crest After preforming the Pledge Ritual with his master, Goge's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears surrounding the entirety of the person's right forearm, taking the form of two pointed ellipses overlapping each other, resulting in it resembling a four-pointed star with curved edges. Personality Goge has a wise, collected, and thoughtful personality, fitting his virtue and making him one of more mature good dôji. Goge is also very kind and helpful, assisting his master, Hibari Oume, with her training and talking to her about status with her father in the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Relationships Hiroshi Kumegawa As Hiroshi is Goge's master, he follow his every orders without questions. However, he is gravely injured by Vice, fortunate enough to remain alive in a wheelchair, but can no longer be his master. Hibari Oume After Goge's old master is forced to stay in the hospital due to his injuries, Hibari appears with Goge in Chapter 26 with the other dôji masters. They get along very well, with Goge going jogging with her and helping her with her Karate. Goge affectionately calls Oume "Boss Hibari", due to their past together in a black market mafia gang. However, he worries about Hibari's temper and violent behavior, making him the more sensible of the two. Abilities As Goge is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Goge is also noted for possessing more physical strength than the average doji. He also knows martial arts, his prefers tactics that counter attacks and uses the enemies' momentum against them. Emotion Manipulation Goge's Noh power, As the name suggests it manipulates and alters the emotions of beings whether human or dōji. This can be used for a variety of aspects such as preventing people to take action as their heart wouldn't allow it or fill a person with so much emotions they can't even fight.﻿ According to Jealous, this Noh is more a suppor type and isn't a direct threat. Marital Arts *'Ixcalibur': A punch attack that can be used in human or doji form. When combined with Goge's massive strength, it can do massive damage. There are several variations: **'Straight Punch: Ixcalibur': a standard straight punch that can easily injure or harm the victim. **'Backfist: Ixcalibur': After blocking an attack, Goge strikes an enemy with the back of his fist. **'Lower Level: Ixcalibur': A downward punch that is used in midair that sends an opponent crashing to the ground. ICON *'God Goge': A full body ICON transformation which simultaneously alters Goge's form, while integrating Hiroshi into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Goge. Goge becomes larger with a helmet resembling a boar's head, larger gauntlets with blades extending from the forearms, and bulky leg armor with a dark sash over his lower section. The face of ICON is largely sunken in and three thrusters are position behind his head. **'Noh Power Full Throttle: Emotion Control': As God Goge, his Noh Power can be put to full power on an opponent. **'Emotion Manipulation: Innocence': God Goge goes up to an opponent and strikes an opponent with a wave of innocence, filling up an opponent with so much of it, to the point that they can no longer fight. Unfortunately this has no effect on people or dôji like Vice, as Vice possesses no good in his soul. Quotes *"Good and Evil...without either one, The doji's power would destroy the world." *(To Service) "Yamato could have won by stopping time. He isn't so stupid that he wouldn't notice that. Now I know why Ultimo chose him to be his master." *"Your will is as strong as it used to be. Maybe even stronger. That's how much you wish to be strong. Even in this time...Do you believe as you once did...Boss Hibari?" *(To Hibari, about killing Vice) "No matter how just your actions may be, if they contain malice they will revive him!!" Trivia * His abilities, designs, and names are themed after the boar. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji